In the policy and charging control (Policy and Charging Control, referred to as PCC for short) technology of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) R8, an allocation and retention priority (Allocation and Retention Priority, referred to as ARP for short) parameter is introduced, and bearer binding is performed on QoS class identification (QoS Class Identification, referred to as QCI for short) and the ARP parameter, that is, to ensure that all the PCC rules on one bearer have the same QCI and the same ARP parameter.
When a user equipment (User Equipment, referred to as UE for short) accesses a 2G/3G network and supports a hybrid control mode, the UE may perform a traffic flow template (Traffic Flow Template, referred to as TFT for short) adding operation and a corresponding quality of service (Quality of Service, referred to as QoS for short) operation on a secondary context initiated on the network side; a general packet radio service (General Packet Radio Service, referred to as GPRS for short) service support node (Service GPRS Support Node, referred to as SGSN for short) converts the secondary context into a resource allocation request message and sends the resource allocation request message to a service gateway (Service Gateway, referred to as SGW for short), where the resource allocation request message carries TFT and QoS information, and also carries a bearer ID (Bearer ID) indicating that the resource needs to be created on a designated bearer; the SGW forwards the resource allocation request message to a packet data network gateway (Packet Data Network Gateway, referred to as PGW for short); the PGW initiates an Internet Protocol connectivity access network (Internet Protocol Connectivity Access Network, referred to as IP-CAN for short) session modification message to a policy and charging rule function (Policy and Charging Rule Function, referred to as PCRF for short); and after receiving the IP-CAN session modification message, the PCRF generates a new PCC rule, and meanwhile generates an ARP parameter and QCI corresponding to the new PCC rule, where because the PCRF cannot acquire the bearer ID or acquire the existing PCC rule on the bearer corresponding to the bearer ID, the generated ARP parameter may be different from the ARP parameters of the other PCC rule on the bearer corresponding to the bearer ID. If the ARP parameter of the PCC rule delivered by the PCRF is inconsistent with an ARP parameter on an existing bearer, according to PCC-related specifications in R8, the PGW cannot bind the PCC rule having the different ARP parameter to the same bearer, resulting in failure of the resource allocation request of the UE on the designated bearer.